Frosted Legend
by Seryyth
Summary: Jack Frost, nothing more then a mischievous Winter Spirit, who loves to freeze things and mess up egg hunts. Or is he? The Man in the Moon called Jack to be a Guardian, to help defeat a age old threat. Jack only wants to have fun, and to be seen. But there's more going on here, then meets the surface.
1. The First Move

The nine year old boy hummed a tune, that only he seemed to hear, while wiggling his fingers in the air. He was looking down on a child and giving the boy, what Story had called, a daydream. It was something that he learned from watching Sandy after a long time. Story was on the second floor of a three story school, overlooking the bus stop. He had seen how bored the child was and had talked to the kid before running up to the second floor window and working his magic.

Story only could cause a daydream after he 'planted the seed' enabling him to use his powers to cause one. It sort of helped Sandy out, but helped him out the most. If Sandy actually found out that Story was messing with his Dreams again, something Story was afraid of, who knows what would happen. And he didn't want to meet Sandy when messing with the dreams would cause one to see a side of the small man, that really was quite large. And wicked.

Story continued to do it, up until the boy saw his Mother pull up in her station wagon. With that, Story found himself kicked out, and the dream was ended. He grinned and sighed, watching the boy get into the vehicle and leave.

That was just the problem with borrowing from others, Story thought as he brushed his light brown bangs out of his face. It never lasted, as it wasn't his powers.

In the last few times, Story had to use a few new tactics as the kids now days stopped listening to stories much sooner than before. It was the damned television tubes, that were causing the problems for him. But at this time, Story was thrilled with his results. That was just one more kid, that Sandy would have no problems with. And on top of that, Story had a bit of strength, that would be used to achieve a story that would beat tonight's televisions.

The sun was setting, Story noticed. He quickly got out if the school, apologizing to the Janitor, and headed to the park. He decided to head to the nearby park and relax until nightfall. The boy finally reached the park and sat on a bench. He planned out the story that he was going to tell the kids, while he watched people walk past him. He smiled as he saw a couple throw a coin into the fountian and make a wish.

About an hour later, Story looked up unto the sky. He realized that tonight was a new moon, as he didn't see the Man in the Moon. Story was a little bit disappointed that he'd not get to see Manny tonight, but that would pass. Instead the boy waited until it was fully dark, before he started to head home. Once there, he planned on giving the other foster kids the best story that they've ever heard.

Suddenly Story felt a change in the air. Out of reflex, he created a mist dagger in his hoodie pocket, and quickly scanned his surroundings. He noticed that the shadows seemed to be darker, and he saw eyes within the inky darkness, but it was only a quick glance and it was gone. Story blinked and acted like he didn't see anything, but his fear spiked as he realized that it was his worst nightmare.

"Oh, good," Story heard. "I thought that you would have been harder to find, Story."

Story cursed his luck and started to hurry out of the park. He tried to control his fear and squash it as he kept his hands in the pocket.

"That's not going to work," Story heard the dark voice say, the comment ending in a chuckle.

Story tired of the game, used a bit of his energy to cause the area to light up and he saw the Boogeyman.

"What do you want?" Story demanded, glancing at the man.

"Only to visit a friend," Pitch told him, with a sneer.

"You're not a friend," Story pointed out, and facing the Nightmare King. "And apparently I'm doing an excellent job, getting under your skin and all."

Pitch saw the boy smile and he frowned in anger.

"You treacherous dog," Pitch hissed. "After all that I have given you. Power, people who see you, and you repay me with siding with the Guardians?"

"Actually I'm working for Tsar Lunar," Story informed him, with a grin and a finger. "So you might need to get your facts straight."

This seemed to get the desired results, as Pitch's eyes flashed in anger, and suddenly Story had to defend himself at every turn. Dark twisted shadowy forms shot out from the Boogeyman. Story's eyes widened in fear as he instantaneously knew what they were.

Fearlings. Twisted souls of children who fell to Pitch's evils. Each Fearling had unusually large white eyes, spindly fingers and no legs. They unnerved the boy, but would scare anyone who had never seen a Fearling before.

The Fearlings started to attack in full force, screeching as they rushed towards him. The boy slashed at a few creatures and stomped on the head of another, before he realized that he was outnumbered. Story dodged a large scythe, rolling on the ground, and quickly got back up on his feet. Story decided right then, that his game was over and he started to run away as fast as his legs would move. He knew that the scythe was the chosen weapon of the Boogeyman, and he had narrowly missed losing his head.

Fleeing as quickly as possible, Story heard Pitch's evil laugh and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, as he dodged another attack. The boy desperately needed some help in getting away, and he tried looking for someone.

"You can't run from me, Story," Pitch's voice said, following the boy. "I can actually taste your fear! You're scared that you won't make it to the Guardians in time."

Story continued to run, the fearlings forcefully driving the boy further into the woods. Pitch laughed again as Story had to stop to catch his breath. Story closed his eyes, as he had his hands on his knees, trying to focus his thoughts and to slam his fear down.

"Oh, Story," Pitch said emerging from the boy's shadow. "It's much too late for that."

Story whirled around to see the dark scythe come down on him.

The next day, a boy's body had been found. Apparently the police ruled the death as an accident after all evidence pointed to the boy being reckless and running off a cliff. Sadly the only people who were truly affected were a few friends that knew the boy as Jonathan, and a mischievous spirit named Jack Frost.


	2. Harsh Feelings

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or any of the Characters. **

Jack Frost had just found out that his only friend had died. He knew that Story's death was not an accident, as the people wrote it off as one. Story wouldn't do that to the world, to him and to himself. So something, or someone had to have done it, as Story would have been alright. Accidents that took Story, usually happened when the storyteller was almost an adult. Not while he was still a child.

But there was just nothing that Jack could do. Except move on...

So the Winter Spirit, tried to do that. He lost himself in the play with the children, enjoying the moments with them, until they had to leave. And like the millions of times before, Jack Frost found himself lonely, unthanked and forgotten once more. Or maybe never known in the first place.

He dealt with it.

Or so he thought...

Spring was arriving, as the blossoms of the trees announced the coming of the Seasonal Spirit. Jack didn't notice that. He was too busy with trying to push his feelings down, constantly losing himself in the fun he created for the children. But Spring arrived.

And he wasn't too happy with the Winter Spirit. Yet the Spring Seasonal allowed Jack this time. And decided that Easter was the cut off point, for the boy.

And Jack Frost played on.

Then Easter Sunday arrived.

Jack chose a city, and as he settled down in a large area, he barely noticed that he passed a sign that read, Central Park.

He had planned for a day of fun and amusement, as today would have been a snow day, if it wasn't Sunday. The weather was just right for it, and it was on the planned agenda. Jack knew that it was the last time that he'd be able to give the children snow, for this year, and he wanted to give them all a blast.

But they were more focused on Spring, and his Easter. All the children wanted was to find the chocolate eggs.

Jack Frost found himself lonely again, and to make it worse, all of the children walked through him. The Winter Spirit fled to the the trees, in order to get away from the little ones, but it stung. And as Jack watched the children enjoying the Easter, he thought about Story. These children would have invited him to join in the Easter hunt, but because the boy wasn't around, Jack's thoughts became darker and with it the falling snow.

Still holding onto the hope of having a bit of fun, Jack decided to chance it.

He landed on the ground and smiled at a boy.

"Hey," Jack said playfully, as he waved and pointed to a colorful bluish-green egg. "Here's one!"

The boy looked up, and Jack's heart skipped a beat, when the boy smiled. Then the boy started to run towards him. Jack Frost grinned out of joy and bounced slightly in excitement, pointing at the egg eagerly.

And the child ran through him.

Jack's happiness suddenly seemed to be taken from him, at that action, and the Winter Spirit turned around to stare back at the boy. Jack felt a strong emotion quickly bubbling up inside of him, one if a deep despair, anger and hopelessness. The Spirit jumped into the air and shot higher into the sky.

As he flew higher, Jack couldn't hold back his emotions and the wall keeping them trapped, broke and the boy found himself crying. But this was one borne out of rage, despair and years of loneliness and it all burst forth in a sudden moment, and something inside the Winter Spirit snapped.

And all hell broke lose, high within the sky.

Down below, back in the Park, the Spring Spirit looked up at the sky. He frowned as the clouds suddenly became dark and the wind picked up. The rabbit quickly glanced at the children, as the snow started to fall faster and heavier. He found himself getting annoyed with the Winter boy, as this wasn't in the plan. A Blizzard wasn't announced for this year, especially on this day.

The Rabbit scowled as he saw his eggs quickly covered up by snow and the children running for safety, as the winds became a howling threat and the snow started whipping around.

And Aster Bunnymund found himself very unhappy with the Winter Spirit that year.

Because, that year the Guardians lost alot of believers in New York, all due to a harsh blizzard in 1968.

* * *

**_I hope that you like this chapter. It took me a while to figure out where to start next. So leave a comment or review. Let me know what you thought._**


	3. A New Beginning

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

_**December 18th 2004**_

A cry from a baby echoed through the spirit world. Everyone heard it and paused for a moment, as each knew what it meant.

The Guardian of Belief had returned.

Pitch Black knew that he had to act very soon, as he didn't have any more time to work out the kinks in his plans. He had expected to be able to plan and act when he was ready. But his luck on that, ran out.

North was busy getting Christmas ready, with his journey around the world in less than six days away. He looked up from his planning and he laughed, a hearty and jolly laugh. It was almost like the fates were giving him a present this year. For the rest of the week, North found himself in better shape than the last year.

Tooth stopped her work, for a long minute. She was overjoyed to hear that cry. For her, it meant more baby teeth. Ones that she could turn into more of her Fairies. She could only do that with Story's teeth. She grinned as she finally forced her to get back to work.

Bunny sat up, after he heard the cry, and he smiled. He thought about the many Easters that he had fun with Story. And now pretty soon, there'd be more. He grinned as he started working on making the next Easter better than last year's. And each would be better than the last one.

Sandy floated in over a mountain range, sending out Dreams, when he heard the cry. He had to go and meet the Guardian of Belief.

When he arrived at the window of a Hospital he saw Kiren. The Fox Spirit was holding an infant between his teeth. The Guardian noticed that the child was a boy, and that he had a twin.

Sandy floated down through the open window, taking notice that Kiren watched him. The little man looked at the names and pointed to it. The label said James and Kristopher.

Kiren's eyes widened in surprise and he snorted. The label changed after it was hit by a magic, and it soon only had one name. James Bennett.

With that, the Kitsune Spirit leaped from the window and ran off into the sky, vanishing from sight.

Sandy smiled and qently patted the tiny boy. In time, the boy would show a hint of the power his twin has. If only a dash.

The Fox Spirit soon landed in another window, on the other side of the hospital. The spirit, pushed his mask off of his face, as he opened another window.

In stepped a red headed teen, into the room. He held the boy and he saw another woman with a infant. This one had not survived the night, sadly. So the Spirit switched the babies. He grinned as he knew that his work was done.

As he jumped out of the window, he never once looked at the name label.

The name on the label was 'Nathan Story Dumar.'

* * *

_**I hope that you like! Had to add the little twist, lol. You guys tell me what you think, leave me a review or comment.**_


	4. Frosty Fun

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. All rights reserved go to DreamWorks animation and to William Joyce.**

It had been seven years to the day, in December of last year, that he had turned seven. Him and Jamie, the neighbor's kid. He had heard from the foster home, that there had been some confusion at first. They looked exactly like each other, and were birthed on the same day. But after the Dna tests, it was quickly discovered that the two were not twins, as everyone still considered them.

It was fun at first, tricking the teachers, when they'd switch classes. Then the adults caught on, and Story soon found his little game turned around onto him. It didn't help that Jamie always told the truth. The Foster people had always told them that if they didn't stop, that they would wind up on Santa's Naughty List. Jamie quit the game, insisting that he wanted to stay on the Nice List, and he found himself without a playmate in his games.

So Story continued to be 'naughty' by inventing a new way of getting into trouble. And to top it off, he dyed his hair green, just to look different from Jamie.

Also from the beginning, he found himself with a power to create storytales into live moving pictures, from a misty smoke that he could create. Story learned that he saw things that most people missed, and that kids only learned to believe. Oh, he learned how to lie, a perfectly concocted tale if false information that the adults never found out of the truth. Story only lied to protect the other kids, when he felt like they needed it, and it always got him into trouble.

The adults always tried to get him to behave and calm down, but there was just something driving him to do that thing, which no one else dared. Story never purposely harmed anyone, and if he did, it was necessary and only temporary.

Story grinned as he saw a boy shoot down the road, leaving frost and ice behind him. Something within him knew that boy. And loved him.

Story saw the twins, Claude and Caleb, and he ran up past them. As he did so, he lightly punched Caleb in the shoulder and ran up to Jamie, hearing a playful shout.

"Hey, Jamie," Story said smiling mischievously. "Look at all of the snow."

"I know," Claude said, running up. "No school today."

"Snow Day!" Caleb shouted.

"Thank you."

"What?" Story asked, mischievously. "But I had planned to take all your chicken nuggets!"

"Nope," Story heard Caleb holler out in excitement. "I wonder if we'll find the eggs in all of this snow!"

"I hope so," Jamie said grinning.

Story saw the book that Jamie had and he snatched it. He looked at it, and smiled as Jamie took his book back.

"Anything interesting in the book, Jamie?" Story asked curiously.

"Yeah," Jamie answered smiling. "It says that they found Bigfoot hair samples and footprints. In Michigan. That's like super close!"

Story chuckled as he saw the light in the boy's eyes. He knew that Jamie was thrilled about things like that. He was always trying to get proof that the legends were true.

"Not again," Claude exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"You saw the video too," Jamie said in all seriousness. Story grabbed book after the boy put it down and opened it up to look inside.

"That's what you said about aliens," Caleb commented.

"And the Easter Bunny," Claude exclaimed.

"The Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said.

"Yup," Story said, looking up and putting the book down.

"Oh, he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself."

"He's real," Story said quickly. "He's really annoying, grumpy and so full of himself."

"Hey!?"

"You guys believe anything," Claude said.

"Jamie!"

Story looked to see Jamie's mother walking up, "Hat."

"Aw come on, mom," Jamie said.

"Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Nobody, honey," Story heard. "It's just a saying."

"Hey!"

Story grinned as he ran from the area, to catch up with Jamie and the twins. And just as they reached the playground, Story looked back to see the white haired boy throwing a snowball.

Story ducked in time, the snowball hitting Jamie.

"Okay!" Jamie shouted out playfully. "Who threw the snowball?"

"Wasn't the Bigfoot, that's for sure."

Story smiled as he saw the boy land in front of Jamie. Story quickly made a snowball, and threw it. He grinned as he saw it hit Monty and then another snowball hit Pippa.

"Jamie Bennett!" She yelled out happily. "No fair!"

"You should have been expecting it," Story said, chuckling.

Suddenly a snowball hit him, and he laughed.

"Alright! Who wants ammo?!"

Story watched as Jack Frost created snowballs and laugh as he got out of the way.

Story pulled on Claude's sleeve and pointed to the ammo.

"Thanks!" Claude exclaimed excitedly as he and his twin started throwing the snowballs. Story joined in, until one hit Cupcake.

Story, who was behind the rest of the kids, smiled as he saw the girl turn around. And she was not happy. He grinned as he saw Jack land on his staff, and throw a snowball at her.

Cupcake started laughing and she abruptly ran towards them. The kids fled, and Story smiled as she barreled towards him, while laughing. He tossed a snowball at her and she returned his tiny snowball with the head of what was to be a snowman.

Story turned slightly and the ball of snow exploded as it hit him. It hurt a little, but he bent down and picked up another snowball.

"Snowball Fight!" Story shouted out, announcing the start of a game. He grinned and threw the snowball at Jamie. "Cupcake and I are gonna squash ya!"

Soon everyone was playing, Story saw, including Jack. Then suddenly he saw Jamie slip onto his sled and off into the road.

"Nyfe!" Story quickly said, as he shook his hood. "Make sure that the boy doesn't do anything bad."

A dark pixie shot out and quickly caught up with the Winter Spirit.

"I gotcha, kid," Jack said mischievously.

"Be careful!" Nyfe shouted.

"Ah," Jack laughed. "Come to join us in the fun?"

"No," Nyfe said. "Making sure that you don't give the boy an heart attack."

"Take a left!" Jack said mischievously. He created a ice ramp which forced the boy to change direction.

"See, Nyfe," Jack said playfully. "The boy's enjoying the ride."

"Jack!" The Pixie yelled. "Watch out!"

Jack Frost saw the uncoming truck and quickly made another ice ramp, causing Jamie to shoot into the air.

Jack, Story and Nyfe, along with the other kids saw the boy land in a snowpile.

Jack landed on the top of the sculpture and grinned, watching them.

The group, including Story, started heading to where Jamie was and he popped up. Unharmed.

"Didja guys see that?!" Jamie shouted out excitedly. "I was all over the place an-"

Story's eyes widened in surprise as Jamie got slammed by a fluffy red couch. Then a moment later, a hand popped up, with a tooth.

"Cool!" Claude exclaimed.

Story smiled as he watched the group surround Jamie. He looked up at Jack, and saw the boy's disappointment.

"You guys go ahead," Story said grinning and looking at them. "I'll catch up later."

The group then left, and Story watched Jack fly to the front of the group, in an attempt to get their attention.

Only to be walked through.

Story could feel the Winter Spirit's loneliness and disappointment. He watched as Jack Frost sighed and flew off into the sky.

* * *

_**Leave me a review or any comments. Next part will be of interest.**_


	5. A Night Under the Moon

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

_**Late November 1967...**_

Two boys were laying on a rooftop of a house. Both boys were looking up at the Moon, as there was not a cloud in the sky.

One boy was laying out in the freezing cold, wearing nothing but a white shirt that looked like it came out of the colonial days, over a pair of leather breeches. The other boy was bundled up in blankets under a sleeping bag. This boy also was wearing a dark blue hoodie, which kept the cold off of his head.

"Story," Jack Frost said, propping his head up on his hand. "How'd you become the only one who is a Spirit, but also Human?"

Story glanced at Jack, with his green eyes. He saw Jack waiting for an answer, with bright eyes. Story smiled as he looked back up to the Moon.

"Well," Story said, starting at the beginning. "Let me start with this," Story said grinning.

"Long ago, there was this Pixie King-"

"Wait," Jack interrupted, sitting up. "Isn't that a Fairy?"

"No," Story told Jack, with a grin. "A fairy loves to be like a human, even to the point of dressing like them. Fairies spread joy and love."

"A Pixie loves Nature," Jack heard. "Pixies wear leaves as covering, cause mischief and are generally smaller than Fairies."

"Oh," Jack said.

"So the Pixie King ruled over the forests," Story said. "As ruler, this King had gotten so much power, that it caused him to grow to a size nearing- about nine feet tall. So he couldn't cause trouble and mischief like the other Pixies. Instead he learned how to use his mischief in other ways. He shielded his main forest from everyone."

Story paused for a moment to look at Jack. He grinned as he saw the boy listening to him and knew that it would have been a great tale, for the children, but it wasn't going to be.

Story sat up, deciding to use his magic to help Jack see the story. He pulled off the hood to reveal his light brown hair. It was almost shoulder length and held back by a rubber band. So Jack was used to the short, stubby ponytail.

"But it wasn't enough," Story said. "One day, the Pixie King felt something enter into his forest. He quickly found out who it was and he went to meet with this intruder. To pick the unwelcomed guest and throw him out, on his face."

Jack watched as the mist formed pictures of a creature with long legs and arms. He knew that it was the Pixie King, and noticed that it had wings very much like a Dragonfly. Jack quickly compared the Pixie with what he had seen the Fairies look like, and realized a major difference between the two. The Pixie King looked less human than the Fairies, his appearance resembling more like a bug.

"When the King finally met the intruder," Story continued. "He discovered that it was none other than the Boogeyman!"

"What?"

"Yup," Story said, showing Jack exactly what the dark creature looked like. It was Story's intention to teach Jack all about Pitch. And the fact that he was to be never trusted.

"So then," Story told Jack. "The Boogeyman offered to give the Pixie King more power, if he'd work for the Boogeyman."

"And the King considered the offer," Jack heard Story say, showing the Pixie standing in front of Pitch.

"Then," Story said, changing the picture. "The Man on the Moon offered a better deal. One that the Pixie King knew was better."

Jack looked and noticed that the king was different. It appeared as if it had dipped its arms into paint, as its arms- up to the elbows, were dark.

"The Pixie King," Story continued. "Didn't even give it a thought, before it took the Moon's offer. He agreed to work for him, but knew full well the consequences."

Story stared at Jack, making the misty picture vanish. He saw Jack look at him, clearly confused. Story grinned.

"I became the link to the world," Story told Jack. "I became a Human to help the Guardians out. And you."

"So what about the Boogeyman?" Jack asked.

"You don't have to worry about Pitch," Story told him, laying back down. "I helped the Guardians take him down during the Dark Ages."

"What did he do?"

"Pitch is known as the Nightmare King," Story said. "He caused alot of trouble."

"I heard from Rumple," Jack said, glancing at his friend. "That the Boogey-Pitch, could just be misunderstood.

"Some say that Pitch could be misunderstood," Story said. "And others say that he's evil."

"What do you think about him?"

Story frowned as he stared up at the Moon.

"Can we talk about something else?" Story asked him.

"Sure," Jack said, sounding disappointed. "Tell me about Pixies."

Story smiled. He looked at Jack and chuckled mischievously.

"You know why I am your friend?" Story asked. "Its 'cause you are like a Pixie in your heart. You love to play. That is what makes a Pixie."

"You know when you are missing a sock," Story said. "Know that a Pixie had been the culprit."

Jack listened for a moment, for Story to continue, and noticed that his friend seemed to be zoned out. He leaned closer to his friend, "Story?"

The boy blinked and looked at Jack. He sat up and formed a box out from his mist. Then he touched the box, making it real. He looked up at Jack after he finished.

Jack saw a brown box that Story had in his lap. He looked up at his friend curiously and saw Story smile.

"Something came to me," Story said. "I saw something. But I want to be sure."

Jack waited anxiously, but patiently for his friend.

"Ok" Story said. "Let's say that what I have in this box is something that you really value. But to get what's inside, you have to give up something equally valuable. And let's just say that what's inside is that one thing that you really want."

"Are you going to take my box?" Story asked.

Jack looked at the box, and Story waited. After a full minute, Jack looked at his friend, "No."

"But you considered it," Story pointed out. "You had to think about it."

"I think that I saw the future," Jack heard the boy tell him. "I saw a Horse fighting a Snowflake. I believe that the Snowflake is you. In my vision, I saw you get the same offer that I just gave you."

"And?"

"I dunno," Story said, shrugging. "My peek into the future cut off there."

Story then looked down at the box and then smiled.

Jack saw Story point to the item, "This is for you. With no strings."

Jack grinned and took the box. When he pulled the top off, he looked inside and saw that it was a clothing item. The Winter Spirit reached in and pulled out a light blue hoodie. He looked at Story, curiously.

"Your shirt is crap," Story told him, smirking. "There's a new hoodie. Wear it"

Jack threw a snowball at his friend, hitting him in the face.

**_Present Day..._**

Jack Frost peered in through a window. It was Jamie's window, as the Winter Spirit had taken a interest in the boy. Jack couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just more drawing him to two houses in Burgess. That was Jamie's house and Nathan's foster home.

Jack Frost knew most of what the other kids had known. Nathan was a trouble maker and a prankster. The boy reminded Jack of Story, in every way, but the Spirit kept his distance from the boy. Jack had decided that if it was Story, and it was becoming more clear with each passing day, then the boy would eventually call Jack. And the Winter Spirit knew that he'd go back, if only to find some comfort in someone who would talk to him.

Jack found that he seemed to like Jamie more. The boy still held onto belief, when most kids tendied to stop believing. There was just something about the boy, which made him different.

Jack quietly watched as Jamie told his sister and his Mother of the wild sled ride. It was a moment in which the Spirit forgot that he was on the outside of the room. Until he saw the frost forming over the window pane.

Jack Frost frowned and left the spot. He quickly realized that he landed on the roof of Nathan's foster home. The Winter Spirit looked up at the Moon and sighed in desperation.

"Why can't anyone see me?" Jack asked. "Is there something that I'm doing wrong?"

Jack waited for an answer from the Moon, which never came.

"You put me here," Jack said, a little accusingly. "And the best you can do, is just give me a name?!"

"Yo!"Jack heard. "You don't need to yell at the Moon."

Jack turned around to see Nathan. The boy was smirking as he finished getting on the roof. Jack watched as the boy walked up to him.

"Story?"Jack questioned.

"Of course," The boy answered smiling. "Hey, did you see the colored lights earlier?"

Yeah," Jack said uneasily.

"Good," Story said, as he sat down next to Jack. "I'm not the only one then."

The Winter Spirit noticed the Dreamsand drifting towards the windows of every sleeping girl and boy. Jack smiled and reached out to touch one, as Story watched, and dolphins leaped from the sand.

Story grinned as he motioned to Nyfe. The dark pixie buzzed out from the hood of Story's hoodie and waited anxiously.

"Stay with Jack," The boy told his pixie, just enough for only Nyfe to hear. "The shadows are getting darker and I have a feeling that Tsar Lunar had this planned out. You stay with Frosty and if anything happens, I want for you to call me."

Nyfe nodded once and quickly shot towards Jack and took refuge in his hood.

The boy looked at Story curiously and he saw his friend nod. Jack smiled at the Pixie, who settled down on the back of his neck, and understood that they were trying to help him somewhat.

"Now Jack," Story said, standing up. "Quit yelling at the Moon. And never stay angry either. You're a Spirit, and anger can cause harm."

Jack Frost cringed slightly, as he heard Nyfe whisper something.

"I won't," Jack promised. He grinned as he saw his friend create a strange sort of portal and vanished into it.

Jack Frost went back watching the Dreamsand.

* * *

_**I do hope that you like this. Nivers (his handle,) had once challenged me to write a 2,000 word chapter. Still can't. So this is the closest to that, a 1,800 chapter.**_

_**Hope that this was worthy of your entertainment, RavenClaw!**_


	6. Chosen to be a Guardian

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Jack Frost saw the Dreamsand finally finding their destinations and he smiled. He noticed that the man with his gold cloud fly off into the sky and out of sight and the boy started to settle down for the rest of the night, when he suddenly saw something quickly run below him.

Jack, out of a childlike curiosity, followed the gray blurr of color. He jumped over cars, causing them to go off as proof that he existed and causing the dogs to bark and howl. Nyfe commented on the boy's actions, scoring him on a scale in how much ruckus he had caused.

Jack landed in an alleyway, after he had lost his quarry. He didn't know what it was, and the pixie didn't help with a mischievous comment about soul suckers. The boy pointed his staff out threateningly, as he heard Nyfe snickering, and looked around the area.

"Hello mate," Jack heard.

The Winter Spirit whirled around to see the Easter Bunny. The original scare now turning into a wariness, Jack relaxed a bit. He grinned, a mask hiding his true emotions, and leaned on his staff.

"Bunny," Jack said mischievously.

"Been a long time," Bunnymund said, seriously. "Blizzard of '68, I believe."

"Aw," Jack said with a slight frown. "You're still not mad about that are you?"

"Yes," Bunny said glancing at his boomerang. Jack prepared himself for an attack and he felt the Pixie shift under the hood.

"But that's not why I'm here," Bunny told him. "Boys!"

Jack suddenly realized that he was trapped as he felt a huge hand grab him by the scruff of his hoodie and stuffed into a burlap bag.

"Hey!"Jack shouted out. "You let me out now!"

"Oh shut up!" Nyfe shouted back. "Stop mov-OW!"

"OW!" Jack cried out in pain as he felt a sharp pinprick poke his neck. "Hey! Don't do that, Nyfe!"

"Well quit bugging out," The Pixie yelled back. "You can squish me!"

Abruptly, both felt a sudden lurching movement, before Jack felt himself landing on something hard.

The boy saw the top of the bag open and he noticed two strange faces looking at him. Nyfe shot out, causing the elves to flee and Jack would have been smiling as he saw the Pixie chasing after the two, but a much bigger thing caught his attention.

He was at the North Pole!

"It's Jack Frost!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Jack commented as Nyfe quickly buzzed up to hover beside Jack.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well," Jack heard the man who was known as Santa Claus.

"Oh yeah," Jack remarked a bit cynically. He noticed that the Pixie then went over to the Sandman and started talking to him. "I loved being stuffed into a bag and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh good, that was my idea."

Jack looked at the big man as he crawled out of the bag, snatching up his staff. His eyebrow raised slightly as he realized that the Guardian apparently didn't know about sarcasm.

"I see that you met Bunny," Jack heard the man say.

"Obviously," Jack remarked cynically.

"And this is the Tooth Fairy-" North started to say. But it was like a wall had burst as she suddenly flew into his face.

"Hello Jack!" She said, overjoyed in actually meeting him for the first time. "I've heard so much about you-and your teeth! Open up!"

Jack abruptly found himself shocked as she stuck her tiny fingers in his mouth and started looking at his teeth. Then just as fast, he found himself looking at her.

"Oh!" She said excitedly. "They DO sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Jack Frost smirked mischievously as the fairies swooned and one actually screamed in a joyous rapture. He really was going to get Story back for this, Jack decided.

"And this is Sandman," North said, motioning towards a small golden man. He realized that the Guardian was busy talking with a Pixie and North tried tapping on his shoulder. "Sandy. Sandy."

"Nyfe!" North shouted.

The Pixie reacted like he had been shot. He buzzed away from the Guardians and quickly went to hover beside Jack. And the Sandman smiled at the boy.

"Uh," Jack said mischievously. "Could someone tell me why I'm here?"

Jack saw Sandy raise his hand, and waited as sand symbols appeared over the Guardian's head. Too quickly, it started to become a jumbled mess and Jack smiled as he found that he couldn't understand what was being said.

"Uh, thanks lil man," Jack said, getting up and remembering what Story had told him. That he had to be polite to the Guardians. "But that's not really helping."

Nyfe pointed to an Elf and Jack tapped it with his staff, promptly freezing it.

"I must have done something really bad to get the Big Four together," Jack commented with a grin. He thought back to something that Story had told him once and he turned to look at them. "I'm not on the Naughty list, am I?"

"You are number two person to hold record," North said, his hand appearing to wipe something of of his arm. Jack noticed that it was over a tattoo design that said Naughty. "We are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack questioned, smirking cynically.

"Why?"North said grinning."Because you are Guardian!"

Suddenly Jack Frost found himself surrounded by fire, loud music and Yetis getting way too close. But everything came to a final point when Jack saw the shoes.

They were the same ones that Story had offered him. Only this time, they had a big G embroidered into them. Jack's mood darkened as he saw those shoes, then saw Bunny rolling his eyes.

Jack Frost had enough.

The boy slammed his staff down, freezing the floor with ice and sending a cold wind through the area.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!" Jack demanded, as Nyfe took refuge in his hood.

"Of course you do," North said, as his eye twitched. He remembered the last Guardian chosen by Manny. "Music!"

"No!" Jack shouted, as a blast of cold air followed his words. The boy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew that he had to get control over his feelings. He realized that an age old anger was rising, that he had thought he had gotten rid of. He looked at the Guardians, putting on an act.

"You don't want me," Jack said. "You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and funtimes. You don't need me."

"That's what I said," Bunny remarked.

Nyfe poked his head out and Jack heard him hiss.

"Jack," Tooth said, motioning towards a giant globe. "All of those lights is a child-"

"A child who believes," North interrupted. "And Good or Bad, Naughty or Nice, they still believe."

Jack was listening, but once again, Tooth stuck her fingers in his mouth again.

"Tooth," Jack heard. "Fingers out of mouth."

"Sorry," Tooth told Jack before she fluttered off.

"Now to big issue," North said looking up at the globe. "We have problem with Pitch."

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack asked.

"Yes," North answered, looking at the boy. "Pitch is threatening the kids."

"All the better to pick someone more qualified," Jack told them, as he decided to leave.

"You think we picked you?" North asked. "No, Man in Moon chose you."

"Like he chose us," Tooth added.

"Maybe," Bunny quickly commented.

"Wait," Jack said, as Nyfe whispered into his ear. The boy ran his fingers through his hair again and then put a hand on the Pixie to get him to hush.

"After three hundred years," Jack said. "This is his answer! To spend the rest of my days, like you guys, bribing kids to be good?!"

"No," Jack said, as he looked up at the Moon angrily. "That's not for me!"

"No offense to you guys," Jack said quickly towards the Guardians.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny demanded, stepping forward as Jack was turning around to leave. "You know guys, I think that we just dodged a bullet."

Nyfe growled and Jack could feel the Pixie start to get ready to attack. He quickly placed a hand over the Pixie, in a clear message to stay. Jack stopped at that same time and smirked. The words stung, but Jack Frost put on his mask of appearing to not be bothered by it.

"You probably haven't heard of a Snowday," Jack said. "Kids enjoy those."

"They might," Bunny said, walking towards the boy. "But they can't see you, can they?"

"They certainly don't see the Easter Kangaroo," Jack said, as his anger started to rise again.

"What?!" Bunny stuttered, before getting into the boy's face. "What'd you call me? I'm no Kangaroo, mate."

"If you're not a Kangaroo," Jack shot back angrily and not backing away. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a Bunny," The Pooka answered. "The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Nyfe pointed his dagger at Bunny, but waited and looked at Jack for assistance. Instead he saw a hurt in the boy's eyes.

"Jack," North said, breaking the tense moment. "Walk with me."

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait you guys. I had to get this just right, and to make time for this. So here it is! **_

_**And Thanks, Ravenclaw!**_

_**You guys enjoy this chapter.**_


	7. What's your center?

Jack, with Nyfe riding on his shoulder, followed North as they got unto a lift.

"I'm not a Guardian," Jack informed the man.

"Ha!" North said. "If Manny say you are Guardian, then you are."

"He's right ya-know," Nyfe added. "If the Man in the Moon says something, you should listen."

Jack frowned and grabbed the pixie. He quickly stuck Nyfe into the pocket of his hoodie. Just as he let go of the tiny creature, he felt a sharp prick in the fleshy part of his hand, between the fingers and he saw Nyfe shoot out.

The pixie abruptly buzzed up into Jack's face, pricked his nose with a very tiny dagger and shot off. Jack flinched more from the anger from Nyfe, then the tiny puncture wound that he was now bleeding from. The Winter Spirit made a note to apologize to the pixie later.

"I'm not joining you guys," Jack said as North stepped off of the lift. "No offense, I just can't be a Guardian."

"If Manny chose you, " North said, signing a paper. "Then he has reason."

Jack saw the big man throw the pen behind him, to the shock of the boy, and walked past him. It was then the Winter Spirit noticed the workshop.

Santa's Workshop!

Jack Frost stopped right where he was and stared at the large area in awe. There was just so much going on. Nothing that Story had ever told him, could compare to what the boy was seeing.

"Hurry up," North said to Jack as he started to lead the way to the destination.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. "I wanna see everything. I've been trying to bust in here for years."

"What do you mean, bust in?" North asked shocked at the revelation.

"Oh don't worry," Jack said mischievously, not seeing the look on the man's face. "Never got past the Yetis."

The Winter Spirit bumped into something and he turned around to see a large furry Yeti, "Oh hey, Phil."

The burly Yeti made a fist and punched his other hand, threateningly.

"Keep up, Jack," North said, motivating the boy to hurry.

Jack saw that the workshop was more wonderful than what Story could ever describe. The boy watched in awe, as Yetis were making toys and trying them out. Jack Frost attempted to keep up with North. The Winter Spirit saw a Yeti making a toy train from a ice sculpture, when he suddenly had to duck to avoid being hit by a large toy plane, which Nyfe so happened to be riding.

Jack Frost quickly looked back to see the pixie laughing and whooping as the plane shot up higher into the workshop, and the boy shook his head.

Jack then saw the elves and he frowned slightly as he realized that it was the Yetis who were working.

"I always thought that the Elves made the toys," Jack said, looking at a group of the small creatures. He watched them as North leaned closer to him.

"Story tell everyone that," The jolly man whispered in the boy's ear. "We just let them believe that.

Jack stood watching the elves finish wrapping their friend up in Christmas lights and plug it into a electric socket. Jack smirked at the elf, as it lit up like a Christmas tree. Nyfe came buzzing up and settled down in his hood, as North wrapped an arm around the boy, to pull him away from the amusing scene.

Jack followed the man and came close to the edge of the floor. The boy looked down and saw that the workshop had many other floors below. The boy smiled as he glanced around him, to see North reaching a door.

The Winter Spirit ran to catch up with the man and as North opened the door, Jack noticed that Nyfe was now sitting on his shoulder.

As Jack walked through the door, Nyfe saw Ejit offer a platter of a fruitcake. The pixie pointed to the man as North took it.

"Fruitcake?"

Jack refused it, as he looked around the personal workshop. He almost missed the man tossing the mockery of a dessert somewhere behind him. The boy heard the pixie laugh and he went back to looking.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass," Jack heard.

"Tacks of br-" Jack started to say, but North advanced onto him.

"Who are you," North said almost jabbing a big finger into the boy's chest. Jack took notice that Nyfe seemed to be calm, so Jack remained curious. "What is your center?"

"M-my center?"

"Who you _are,_" North exclaimed.

Jack watched as the man straightened up and slightly tugged on his beard.

"When I was younger," North told the boy. "I used to be top Bandit. But when my first believer needed my help, I came to her rescue. I found out something about myself."

North reached up and grabbed a Russian Nesting doll and forcefully gave it to the boy.

"This is how you see me, no?" North said as Jack looked at it. "Big and intimidating."

"But if you get to know me a little," North said with a chuckle.

"You are downright jolly," Jack said, realizing that this seemed to be turning into another lesson.

"But not just," North said, as Jack twisted the top off. "I am also mysterious, fearless and caring. And at my center..."

Jack looked at a tiny doll.

"It's a tiny wooden baby," Jack commented.

"Look closer," North pushed.

"You have big eyes," Jack pointed out.

"Yes!" North exclaimed, as Nyfe buzzed off. "Very big eyes. Full of wonder! Eyes to see the wonder in everything!"

Jack grinned as he barely noticed that the pixie was riding a firetruck, instead taking more notice that the man was really into what he was saying.

"And I protect that wonder," North finished. "I put wonder into the world and protect it in children. It's what makes me a Guardian."

"It's my center," Jack heard North tell him. "What's yours?"

Jack looked down at the wooden baby and then looked back up at the man, "I dunno."

The moment was suddenly broken as Nyfe came buzzing up, and Bunny was seconds after him.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace," The Pooka announced.

* * *

_**I hope that you guys liked this. And thanks to all the people who left a review on my story. I promise that the next chapter will be worthy of your notice. It won't be like the movie. I'll be leaving out the sleigh ride. So if you wanted to read it, you're better off watching the movie. It's just perfect as it is, why mess it up with words.**_

_**So enjoy!**_


	8. Attack on the Tooth Palace

Story was watching a little bit of a battle, as Klasser and Punzt were using their daggers to slice tiny wounds into a wayward wood nymph. Story had just looked behind him to see the pair whip between him and the advancing enemy, slicing two lines into the attacking nymph, and causing it to back up. The Pixie King gave them a thumbs up, seeing the two bonded pixies coming around for another, stronger attack.

Story turned back around to face his original foe, a wayward golem of stone. Torch blasted it from behind, the boy feeling the heat from the first attack, and Story laughed.

The battle began when Torch had called on Story's help. The boy was itching for some action, as after he saw the lights, he had decided that it was time to travel. So now Story was in the Everglades battling with a few wayward nymphs, a stone golem and a bog spirit. And the malicious spirits were more then outmatched, with Story, Torch and about twenty thousand tiny pixies.

Suddenly Story noticed one of his pixies, when Twitch landed briefly on his shoulder, and then flew to infront of the boy's face. Story listened to what his pixie quickly told him.

"What's wrong?" Torch asked landing nearby.

Story created a cloak from his misty powers and hurried to put it on as he explained the issue to Torch.

"Sorry, I can't stay and play," Story said. "The Tooth Palace is under attack."

"Bummer, but your pixies are staying, right?"

"Oh yeah," Story told him with a smirk, before pulling a cloth mask over his lower face and the hood over his head. "They got to have something to do!"

Torch laughed and leapt out of the way of a stone fist.

"You be careful!" The Summer Spirit cautioned. "If it's Pitch, you get the hell out of there!"

"Yeah," Story said dismissively as he created a portal. "I'm not attacking him."

* * *

When the Sleigh finally arrived at the Tooth Palace, Jack saw dark sandy creatures flying around, passing the sleigh and a few crashing into the transport. Nyfe shot out of his hood and the boy thought that he saw that the pixie had tiny razor sharp teeth, but the Winter Spirit only caught a second of the creature, before it was missed.

Jack quickly noticed that the nightmares where taking the Tooth Fairies. He saw one trying desperately to not get ate, so Jack acted, and at the same time so did Nyfe.

At the same second, Nyfe shot between the dark horse and the fairy, and Jack gently grabbed the tiny form. Of course the pixie had gotten caught instead.

The Winter Spirit landed back into the sleigh and opened his hands.

"You okay little baby Tooth?" Jack asked.

The fairy squeaked a response and Jack smiled. He looked around for Nyfe and quickly noticed that the pixie was missing.

"Nyfe?" Jack called out, as he stood up to look for his friend.

The Winter Spirit then saw the Grand Palace, as they entered it and spotted a nightmare. He pointed it out to North, who directed the reindeer after it.

"Take the reins, Jack," North said, offering the items to the boy.

A bit surprised, the Winter Spirit grabbed them and smiled as he snapped the reins. He watched the big man leap onto the front of the sleigh and pull out two sabers. Jack saw North slice the fleeing nightmare and something came out of it, as it disintegrated into nothing. The boy heard it land into the sleigh and he turned to look.

He saw Bunny hop down to the floor and pick up a small cylinder container. The Pooka looked at it and frowned.

"They're taking the Teeth," Bunny announced.

"Jack!" North said suddenly, causing the boy to look forward again. "Watch out!"

Jack, quickly realizing that the sleigh was about to crash, pulled at the reins and roughly landed the transport. The impact threw him off of his feet, but he was glad that everyone was okay.

"Tooth!" North called out.

Jack saw her, as the others quickly got to their feet and leapt out of the sleigh.

"You okay?" Jack heard Bunny ask her.

"They took everything," Tooth told them, sounding like she was in the verge of crying."They took all of my Fairies and the teeth."

Jack saw the Guardians gathering around her and felt Baby Tooth fly off his shoulder, to her Mama.

Tooth suddenly brightened up after she saw Baby Tooth and welcomed the fairy with open arms, "Oh! At least one of you is safe!"

"Look. It's the Big Four," The Winter Spirit heard. "And together too!"

Jack saw a dark figure step from out of a shadow of one of the spires. The boy pointed his staff at the Boogeyman, as he remembered the lesson that Story had taught him.

"I'm a little Starstruck," Pitch said smugly.

The Guardians all faced the Nightmare King as he chuckled, "Liked my show on the globe, North?"

Jack noticed that the big man seemed to be angry at himself.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled, flying towards him threateningly."You have got five seconds to give me ba-"

"Or you'll do what," Pitch mocked, appearing at another spire. "Stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"What do you want, Pitch?!" Bunny demanded.

"Maybe I want what you have," Pitch said, briefly glancing at the Winter Spirit. "To be believed in. I'm tired of creeping in shadows and hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong," Bunny told him rudely.

"Oh, go suck an egg rabbit," Pitch said, suddenly under them.

Bunny went to grab the dark man, only to find that Pitch had disappeared.

"Oh," Pitch mocked. "Is that Jack Frost? When did you get all chummy with the Guardians?"

"I'm not," Jack responded, pointing his staff in front of him.

"Oh good," The boy heard from behind him. He whirled around to see the Nightmare King grinning and looking straight at him. "Then I'm going to ignore you. Oh but you must be used to that by now."

The words hit something inside Jack and he lowered the staff in a stunned disbelief.

"Pitch!" Bunny said, rushing to the boy's defense. "Get back here ya-"

Suddenly Tooth grabbed one if the Pooka's boomerangs and rushed at a new spot.

She was almost on Pitch when a nightmare abruptly appeared and frightened her back.

"Oh, don't excite her," Pitch said smugly. "Fear just riles them up."

"No one's been scared of you since the Dark Ages," Bunny told him.

"Ah, the Dark Ages," Jack heard the dark man say. "Those were the days. The fear that I caused! Oh the power I had. I ruled with an iron will."

"But then you had to tell the Pixie that it was a Guardian," Pitch said, shocking the boy. "Then he helped you spread hope, wonder and dreams, forcing me to become nothing more than a bad dream. But now that's all going to change. Oh look, it's already happening."

Jack looked around, seeing the Tooth Palace start to age rapidly. Paint was quickly dropping off in flakes, the exposed metal rusted as fast and marble eroded as if time was speeding and the boy was on for the ride.

He looked at Tooth and saw her gasp.

"What's happening?" Jack questioned.

"They're losing belief," Tooth told him in horror.

"That's what you're not told, Jack," Pitch said smugly. "It's great being a Guardian. But when children stop believing in you, then you lose your power until you fade into nothing."

"And soon there will be no hopes, dreams or wonder," Jack heard the Nightmare King say as he looked at the desolate faces of the Guardians. "Soon there will be nothing but me."

Everyone heard a crack as if something snapped in half and the Guardians saw a forming arrow flying at Pitch. Instantly Bunny leaped into action, throwing a boomerang at the dark man.

Pitch quickly dropped to the floor narrowly missing getting hit by a Light arrow and a Boomerang. He jumped up and got on his steed in a single fluid movement. Pitch kicked the nightmare into action and it dove off of the tower. The rest of the Guardians followed the man, in an attempt to catch him.

They landed and North stomped his foot in frustration, "He's gone!"

"Not for long," Story said, as he came out of a nearby cave.

"You were right," Bunny told North. "It was Pitch."

Tooth saw a group of three of her fairies returning with Nyfe in the lead and her heart leapt in joy.

"Oh, thank you Nyfe!" Tooth exclaimed as she saw the Pixie strut in the air. Her fairies fluttered around her happily.

"Why was he taking your Fairies and the teeth?" Jack asked.

"My fairies collect the teeth," Toothina told the Winter Spirit. "Because they hold the memories of children. Each tooth holds a special memory for a child."

Jack listened to her as she motioned to her fairies.

"We collected the teeth of every child," Tooth finished. "Even yours."

Jack blinked, as Story silenced Nyfe from explaining what happened with a finger.

"You mean that I had a life, before I was Jack Frost?" The Winter Spirit asked in a stunned disbelief. "But I thought that.."

Jack looked at Story as he finally realized the truth. In all of the three hundred years, Jack realized, Story always checked up, visited and talked to him. The boy saw Story in a new light then.

In the time that Jack had known the Pixie, Story never gave just any spirit the time of day. He barely acknowledged the Guardians and only helped them out because of his pixies. Jack knew that the Story only loved his pixies and would drop everything to listen to their needs or whims.

And each pixie would never remember their past life.

When Jack once asked about that, Story told him that it was not important that they remember their past life. Instead what made them who they were, came from what they learned. And Jack remembered Story teaching him to stay like a child.

And Jack knew, from what the Pixie King told him, that when a pixie was ready to hear about their past life, they would ask. And Story would always answer truthfully.

The Winter Spirit opened his mouth to ask, when Tooth gasped and he saw that she was starting to molt.

"No!" She said, in horror. "We're too late!"

"No!" North said, with a sparkle in his eyes. "We help get teeth!"

Jack smiled hopefully as Story nodded.

"It's a lot of teeth," Tooth said. "We're talking about millions of children!"

"If I can deliver gifts to all children in one night," North started to say.

"And eggs that I hide," Bunny added.

"And my pixies can help," Story pipped in.

Tooth looked at each of them, seeing Sandy give her two thumbs up, and she grinned as she finally looked at Jack.

"I'm in," He promised her with a smile.

* * *

_**I hope that you guys like this chapter. I know it took a bit, but I really had to think.**_

**_I'm happy with all the reviews- thanks guys! And I love that you guys read my story. _**

**_Again, I hope that you enjoy it and I'll start on the next chapter- post haste!_**


	9. Tooth Race

Jack soon found himself, with the Guardians and Story, in Japan. They were collecting teeth, helping Tooth with being believed in. The Winter Spirit noticed Story leaping from rooftop to rooftop, in an attempt to keep up and assigning the few pixies, that came, to the teeth that the Fairy Queen pointed out.

Bunny dashed past Jack's sight, and the boy smiled.

"Hey," Jack said playfully. "Hop to it Rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead."

The Pooka looked at him and a hint of a smile played on the corners of his mouth.

"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunny said back.

"Sounds like he called you slow," Story remarked, smirking.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" Jack questioned and looking surprised.

Bunny nodded and rushed off and Jack laughed.

"Is it a race?" North asked.

"Yup," Story said mischievously. "My Pixies against the Guardians."

North laughed, "This is going to be epic!"

And so the race started.

Tooth told everyone where the teeth were and Story let Jack take the lead. The Pixie King watched as Bunny and the Winter Spirit were closely tied in the amount of teeth they collected. So until the race was over, Story decided to wait to see who had more.

He landed at a window to see Tooth with Twitch. The Fairy had just reached under the pillow and pulled out a large white mouse, when true to his name, the pixie abruptly jerked the poor rodent out of her hand when he flew into the creature and the impact threw the rat against the wall. Twitch quickly followed and started punching and kicking the mouse, until Tooth grabbed him.

"Slow down Champ," Tooth told the pixie. "He one of the teeth collectors. He's part of my Europian division."

She looked at the poor mouse and apologized in French, but of course the rodent, sporting a swelling black eye, glared up at her and quit. She looked at Twitch, who shrugged sheepishly, and apologized to her and volunteered to help her out as a replacement. She quickly rejected that notion.

Story moved onto the next window to see that Jack had just arrived. However Jack was not amused, as Bunny was already there and proudly holding a tooth up.

"Freeze his ears," Story told the boy quickly, before moving on. The Pixie King heard a sudden cry and he knew that Jack had took his advice.

It took an hour for Bunny to thaw his ears out, and during that time, the Pooka kept shooting sharp looks at Story. And the boy smiled and waved each time.

Soon Jack was ahead by a few teeth, but Bunny quickly caught up.

And the fun really began.

Soon all the Guardians were racing. Tooth ran into a toothpaste billboard, causing Story to laugh and slip on a patch of ice, which caused the boy to slam into a pipe-that was conveniently in a position to meet with his crotch. So Story was out of the race while he recovered.

Bunny had set up a fire in one of the chimneys and slightly burnt North, Tooth cheated by using her four fairies and Sandy got lucky when Bunny and North got stuck in one of the Pooka's holes. But he too started cheating, getting the pixies to give him the teeth they collected and somewhat stealing from Jack.

They were doing pretty good, Jack thought to himself. They finally finished and only half the night passed. All of the boys lined up in front of Tooth and she was grinning.

"I'm so proud of you!" She praised. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!"

Story leaned forward to look at the rest and noticed that they all suddenly started to look uncomfortable. He started snickering when he realized the truth.

"You guys are leaving gifts, right?"

Story saw them shake their heads or frown and he burst out laughing. And the boys looked at Story, who started rolling on the ground.

So they had to go back and leave gifts.

Bunny, North and Sandy were soon in a competition to see how many houses that they could leave gifts at. And Jack noticed that Story was starting to have problems with his pixies, who were refusing to give up their coins.

After a while, and at the dawn of the new day, they finally finished their job. But they still had one more stop.

And Jack was looking forward to it.

* * *

_**I hope that you liked this one. Thought I feel that I may/could add more. So if you have any suggestions, leave it in a review.**_

_**So here's to all my subscribers and reviewers.**_


	10. Last Hurrah

_Sometime during the Dark Ages..._

The Duskwalker felt the shift in the air before it saw them.

The Guardians.

It had just got done scaring a few children that were now huddled around a fire. When it felt the charge in the air and it smiled as it turned to face one of the Guardians.

The Pixie King looked at them.

North had both of his sabers pointed towards the large Pixie. No jolly smile, Dusk thought to itself, no rosy cheeks. How disappointing, it decided as it readied itself for a fight.

The Pixie didn't see the two boomerangs, instead it heard them, and it leapt into the air. And dove straight for Bunny. Too quickly, the Pooka barely dodged being slammed into the ground.

Bunny saw the Pixie King leap back into the air and flew up into the sky. And he stared up at the shrinking form of the Spirit. Bunny thought, that for a fleeting moment, he had seen the haunted look on the Pixie's face and sorrow in its eyes.

Toothina flew past the Pooka, effectively shaking him out of his thoughts. She quickly followed the Duskwalker into the sky, and only had seen it before it slammed into her. She saw white, barely heard Bunny and North call out her name, and she could feel that she was falling. Then something grabbed her and she felt herself gently laid down on the ground. She heard buzzing and saw unusually large green eyes, before it was gone.

As Bunny found where Tooth had landed, the Pixie buzzed overhead and slammed into Sandy. The Pooka cringed as he felt a shockwave of power, and he noticed Dusk flying off backwards and falling.

Then the Pixie vanished.

"Tooth," Bunny asked as North ran up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She answered. "Dusk caught me and saved me from hitting the ground."

"Ah, come on lass," Bunny said dismissively. "It attacked you, why would it then stop your fall?"

"But Dusk did," Tooth said.

"But why?" North questioned.

The Duskwalker landed in a cave. It stared out of the opening, as the pain in one of its wings was too much. The Sandman, it thought to itself, once again punished the Pixie for terrorizing another child. But Dusk knew that Pitch wanted the fear, and had threatened to kill one of its many pixies, if the Pixie King didn't cause the loss of belief in the Guardians.

Dusk narrowed its green eyes. That didn't stop the Pixie from secretly helping the Guardians.

It remembered as it slammed into the Fairy, a once buried memory of playing with Moonbeams. And it wanted that joy again.

Dusk vowed at that moment, that if that chance came to it, that it would leap into it-with all if its being.

_Present day..._

"Why aren't the lights going out?!" Pitch asked angrily.

A Nightmare nieghed and the Nightmare King narrowed his eyes.

"They're collecting teeth?!"

The Fairies suddenly started chirping in excitement, irritating the dark man and started giving him a headache.

"Shut up!" Pitch yelled up at them. "Or I'll stuff you all into a pillow!"

Pitch then looked back onto the globe. He scowled as he realized his problem. Story was generally still weak and wasn't the issue, Pitch figured. No, the problem was the Sandman.

He could just hear Story's laughter, mocking his stupidity.

"Fine," Pitch said to no one. He formed a little sand figure as he imagined Tsar Lunar standing in front of him. "Have your hurrah. But I will win this war."

* * *

_**Okay, I hope that you like this short. Also I'm getting the feeling that you guys are thinking that I'm only posting after you review- an hijacking. This is not the case. Your reviews actually are telling me to "hurry up and get posting another chappie!" Lol. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_


	11. Mischief and Mayhem

_In the year of 1908..._

Jack waited anxiously for the Imp Lord, Rumple, to arrive. It was the leap year, and on the extra day of the end of February, the Seasonal Spirits were able to get together without any harm to each other. It was a day when their powers were almost at the bare minimum. Torch, was the Eldest Seasonal Spirit, then Jack Frost, Rumple and then Bunnymund.

Torch, Jack saw was sitting underneath of his boulder. The Summer Spirit was wearing a frilly old style white shirt over a pair of fiery red pants- which had blue and golden flames nearing the bottoms if the legs. And Torch's wild red hair ran down his backside, only being held back from wildly going everywhere by a single red piece of cloth, that was tied around his long hair. And like always, Torch had his fox mask slightly pushed back onto his head. The mask, Jack noticed, was white, with eye holes just wide enough to see through. But on the mask was red lines around the eyes, red lines indicating whiskers and a black and golden-colored nose.

Bunnymund, or the Easter bunny as Jack knew him as, was waiting in front of his mossy rock. He appeared regal, with his long gray furred ears up into the air. What struck the Winter Spirit was the aura that the Pooka radiated. Jack smiled and waved at Bunny, which the Pooka nodded slightly at.

It so happened at that moment, Rumple appeared. Instead of arriving in a flurry of fallen leaves, everyone saw a sudden smokey portal appear and the Imp came soaring into the area and landing on his head.

"An' quit bein' a coward," A boy said stepping out behind him. "Y' think y' can hide ou' today? Think again."

Jack smiled as he instantly recognized the boy to be Story. The fifteen year old Pirate boy stood in his full glory, with his light brown hair tied back with a leather string.

"Hi," Story said.

"What are you doing here?" Bunny asked Story not at all nice about it.

The boy raised his hands in an action of surrender.

"Jus' that Pitch is on the move again," Story told the Pooka with a smirk. "He visited me and offered me t' join him again."

Bunny gave the boy a glare, as Story continued to tell what happened, and soon relaxed.

"I refused him," Story announced, as he motioned with his hands. "Told him tha' I was gonna squish him one day. Then I started lookin' for one of you guys."

"I'll let the others know," Bunny said, his ears raising up into the air again.

"Yeah," Story said, creating a portal to leave. "You do that, cause Pitch once had me help kidnap children. So y' better take care of him an' quickly."

_In the present time..._

Story smiled as he saw that the tooth collecting was over. They had done their job, but Tooth and Jack were nowhere in sight. Then the boy noticed that North and Sandy had seemed to find them. Story grinned as he quickly followed the two to a window and saw Tooth and his Winter Pixie.

"There you are," North said as Story waited behind Sandy, to enter the room.

The boy quickly heard the two shhh at the big man.

"Oh," Story heard North whisper. "Sorry. How are you feeling Tooth?"

"Believed in!"

Story could vouch for that, he had felt his powers wane with the loss of belief, but they had managed to keep the children believing in the Tooth Fairy. And for Story, who actually depended on the Guardians to be the focus of good Belief, it was a source of freedom and life for him.

Story gave Sandy a thumbs up, as the little man knew more about the Pixie King than the Guardians, and both had an unspoken mutual agreement. Sandy returned the gesture with two thumbs and a grin.

"Oh," Bunny said. "Plotting against the Rabbit now?"

Everyone shh'd the Pooka and Story saw the creature lower his ears for a moment.

"Look at these bag of chompers," Jack said showing a bag of the teeth that he collected to Bunny.

"You call that a bag?" Bunny whispered back challengingly. Story grinned as he sat on the window soil and watched the Pooka bring out a larger bag. "This is a bag of chompers."

"Oh, fellows," North said stepping between them. "We are doing this for Tooth. This isn't a race to see who has more teeth, but if it was, I win it!"

Story grinned as he watched the big man show off the huge bag, which he noticed was bigger than the both of theirs combined, and everyone heard the loud exclaim from the man. Story gasped as he saw Jamie sit up in his bed suddenly and before the Pixie King could say anything, the boy had the flashlight in his hands and had turned it on. The light glared into the Guardians faces and everyone heard Jamie gasp in wonder and awe.

"Wow!" Jamie said excitedly as he pointed the light to each of them "You guys are here!"

"We came!" Tooth said trying to sound thrilled.

Jamie pointed the light at Story," You were right! They don't look like the fairy tales say."

"Nope," Story said coming from out of the window. He headed towards Jamie's bed, smiling and laughing slightly. "I told you that Santa was a Russian jolly man."

"What?" North said curiously."What did you tell the boy?"

"I told his tha-" Story started to say, before he was interrupted by a growl.

Everyone was surprised as they realized that the greyhound that belonged to the Bennets was awake and threatening Bunny.

"No Abby," Jamie said firmly. "Get down!"

Story knew just how much this dog actually listened to the boy, which was never, so he had a strong feeling that this wasn't going to end with the dog gone.

"Hey" Jack said mischievously as he pointed to the dog. "You guys know that this is a greyhound. You know what they do to rabbits."

Story ignored Bunny and grinned as he immediately knew what Jack was implying. And once again the Pooka was talking big. Story rolled his eyes and then spotted the old-fashioned alarm clock. He briefly wondered why that was in the boy's room, when a wicked thought came to him. He glanced at Bunny, as his grin grew wider and he picked it up, as Bunny went on to make everyone suffer with his bragging.

Sandy had decided to put the dog to sleep, when the alarm suddenly went off, and the dog became a flurry of motion. Sandy found himself wondering what to do as the entire room erupted into chaos. Bunny was calling out for Sandy to knock the dog out while trying to keep from being the chew toy, Jack and Story were laughing and North and Tooth were trying to catch the dog. The little man decided to give it a go, and he threw it, only to see Story swat it away with something that looked like a bat. Sandy could only watch in shock as it bounced around the room, knocking out the everyone but Jamie and Jack. Jamie flew into the Sandman's arms and was effectively put to sleep again.

As Sandy laid the boy into his bed, he glanced over at Story and shook his head, hearing Jack snickering. The man knew that the Pixie King was a mischievous creature, but to actually see it rebound on the boy, was like seeing a miracle.

"I wish that I had a camera," Jack said laughing. "This would be awesome."

Sandy shook his head again and smiled.

Then they heard snorting and both turned to see two Nightmares. Sandy watched Jack run to the window and jump out. He heard the boy call back to him, in a challenge for a game. It took the Sandman a moment to decide and then he followed Jack out of the window.

* * *

_**Sorry if this took me so long. I'm currently trying to beat life back into submission. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter.**_


	12. Losing Ground

Wendy woke up again to crying and she soon found out that it was Peter after she lit her lamp. She walked over to him and crouched to try and see his face.

"Why are you crying again?" She asked curiously. She noticed that he was alone and she briefly wondered where Aral was, before he quickly wiped his tears away and jumped to his feet.

"I wasn't crying," Wendy heard him tell her.

She had to force herself to not smile as she saw that his eyes were red from the crying.

"Where's your pixie?" Wendy asked him.

"She's off gathering a certain kind of flower petal," Peter told her.

She took notice that he still didn't smile. She did, in an attempt to comfort him, and laughed as he tried so hard to look bold.

"I can't go back to Neverland, Peter," Wendy told him again. "I want to grow up and pass on the belief that you showed me."

"I know Wendy," Peter said, his voice sounding sad. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why then?" She questioned gently.

"I lost my powers," She heard him confess.

She was concerned now, and wondered what happened to cause him to lose his magic. The world needed Peter Pan. To discover that the boy couldn't fly and create more belief was bad, she decided.

"How?" She asked after a moment.

"I didn't know it," Peter told her. "But Aral's evil. I don't know when she became that, but I lost my powers when I listened to her."

She waited for him to continue, but when she saw that he wasn't going to, she pressed him further, "What did you do?"

"I battled the Guardians," Peter told her. "And I almost killed Bunny."

Wendy covered her mouth in horror. She didn't know how bad Aral was, she had only the feeling that there was something off about the pixie, and that she wasn't like at all by Aral. But at the revelation, the girl realized that Peter came to her for help. She noticed that the Moonlight shone brightly into her room and she decided that she would help.

"If I help," Wendy said loudly. "Will Peter be forgiven?"

"I don't think-" He started to say, but she put a finger to his lips and looked to her window. Then suddenly she looked back at him and frowned

"I know what we have to do," Wendy told him. "You have to destroy Aral."

Peter sighed heavily and nodded, "I know. But I can't do it by myself, I love her too much."

"Peter, I believe in you," Wendy told him. "I know that you can do what is necessary, even if it means that you have to do the hard things."

Peter looked at her and suddenly felt her kiss him on his forehead. That done, he then saw her pull back and smile at him, "I gave you a real kiss."

Peter gasped slightly and she gently pushed him back towards the window, as his heart felt like it was leaping in joy.

"Fly, Peter!" Wendy said hurriedly. "Fly, for the Moon has given you a short time to! Do what you have to. I believe!"

The boy grinned, ran towards the window, and leaped into the sky.

Wendy watched him, hearing his laughter linger in the air, as he quickly vanished from sight. She sighed as she wondered if it would be the last time that she would see her Peter.

_Present_ _time_...

Story woke up to a quiet room. He wondered what had woke him up and barely remembered getting hit by a ball of Dreamsand as he was hysterically laughing at the chaos that he had caused. He suddenly heard a loud snore and realized that it was North who had woke him up. Everyone knew that Russian snored loudly and it had literally almost drove Story out of the room.

The boy looked around to see everyone sleeping, save for Sandy and Jack, who were missing. Story yawned, knowing that the boy was going to be alright. Jack always was, as the Pixie King had taught him long ago, how to take care of himself.

Story stood up, and suddenly felt like something was wrong. It was a strong feeling that made the Pixie King uneasy. Story stretched as his started to use his powers to find out what happened after he was knocked out by the Dreamsand. But when he started, he felt like his powers were being drained from him and he realized that he probably shouldn't have done that.

Story then noticed a toy bunny in the Pooka's arms and he recognized it to belong to Sophie Bennett. The boy quickly and quietly rushed to her room, still feeling his powers draining, and saw that she too was missing.

Alarmed, Story ran back to Jamie's bedroom and shook North.

"Wake up North!" Story said sharply. "Something's very wrong!"

Meanwhile, with Jack and Sandy, they were enjoying a game of chasing after the dark horses and Jack whooped after he had froze a nightmare. It was then that the boy realized that the Guardian had gotten separated from him, so Jack went to poking the now sandpile.

"Whoa, look at this thing," Jack muttered as he poked at it once more.

"Jack?"

The Winter Spirit spun around to face the source of the voice, recognizing it to belong to Pitch, and only caught sight of a dark form vanishing into a shadow.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted out, pointing his staff at every shadow that looked like it had moved. "Come and face me!"

"You shouldn't be here," Jack heard from behind him. "What are you doing?"

Jack whirled around to look at the man and tried to appear as threatening as he could, "Give back the Teeth and all of Tooth's fairies."

Pitch looked surprised and took a step back, raising his hands in submission.

"Why are you so concerned about Teeth?" Pitch asked. Jack still kept his staff pointed at the dark man, and noticed that the Nightmare King seemed to recover from the surprise.

"Because they don't belong to you," Jack said fiercely. "Now give the teeth back!"

"Dear Jack," Pitch started to say, but felt a very large presence beside him. He looked down to see the Sandman and the Boogeyman quickly stepped away from the little man.

"Now this is who I want to see," Pitch stated.

Jack looked and saw Sandy. The boy smiled as the Sandman kept his eyes on the Nightmare King. And abruptly, Jack watched Pitch pull out a enormously large scythe and swing it at Sandy.

The boy managed to fire off a few frost shots, but Pitch always blocked them, while battling the Guardian. Then suddenly, Jack saw the dark man get thrown off the building and into the street.

"I'm never getting on your bad side," Jack Frost told his small friend with a smile.

Sandy grinned and nodded at the boy, before he turned his attention back to Pitch.

Jack noticed as he landed on the street that the dark man had been tossed into, seeing Pitch roll over and crawl away from them.

"Sandy," Pitch said, his voice breaking out of fear. "You don't understand how it feels to be alone. To be in the dark and forgotten."

Jack Frost found himself sort of sympathetic towards the man, as he watched the Boogeyman.

"I'm sorry about taking some of your sand," Jack heard Pitch say as the dark man stood up. "So you can have your sand back."

The Winter Spirit snapped out of the sympathetic mood, to see themselves suddenly surrounded by thousands of Nightmares. Jack glanced at Sandy and frowned, "I'll take one side and you take the other?"

Sandy shrugged as Pitch got on a horse and smiled down on them smugly.

"Oh, dear," Pitch said. "It looks like you're overwhelmed Sandman."

"Not yet!"

The Boogeyman turned his attention to the source of the voice and noticed that a boy was standing in plain sight, with a pure white arrow pointed at him. Pitch looked slightly perturbed at the boy, Jack noticed, then suddenly broke into a smile.

"Oh Story," Pitch said smoothly. "I know that you don't have enough power to shoot that at me again. Your powers are draining faster than the Guardians. The loss of Belief is effecting you more, it seems."

Jack Frost heard the man chuckle wickedly, but saw Story narrow his eyes and pull the string towards him threateningly.

"It won't stop me," Story promised.

Suddenly a boom was heard in the sky, causing Pitch to look up in surprise. He saw the Sleigh and he scowled as he realized that the Guardians had arrived. He saw Sandy shooting into the air, with Jack, and a flash of light out of the corner of his sight. The Boogeyman barely dodged the light arrow, glancing at Story and seeing the boy double over in pain. He would deal with the boy later, he reminded himself, now was the time to deal with the Sandman.

Jack had felt Sandy drag him into the air, and then toss him away. At first the Winter Spirit thought that it was because he wasn't useful, but after seeing the majority of the Nightmares follow Sandy, he realized that it was for his own safety. Jack briefly glanced at Story to see the boy leaning on a wall and looking up at Sandy in horror.

Jack flew up higher into the air, noticing that the Guardians were starting to fight now, and he joined in. Jack didn't enjoy it, as he knew it had to be done, to save Sandy.

The Guardian of Dreams had been surrounded by a thousand Nightmares, who were circling the man. The Winter Spirit saw Pitch stretch an arrow made of dark sand towards Sandy. The boy finally decided that he just had to get to the Sandman and was trying his best in getting to the little man. It was like time had slowed down for Jack, as the Boogeyman let the arrow go, and the boy saw it fly towards Sandy.

All the Guardians saw a flash of light and heard a cry of pain, and saw a light arrow hit the sand arrow, knocking off it's course and saving the Sandman. Jack let out a whoop, and grinned as Sandy turned to face Pitch. The Boogeyman vanished, angry at the loss of this opportunity, and seemed to leave. The Nightmares all fled, leaving in a hurry and Jack grinned at their win.

Until the Guardians looked at Story.

They saw that the boy was laying on the ground and Jack noticed that his friend wasn't alive anymore. The winter Spirit shook his head in denial as he couldn't believe that his friend was gone again. He tried to feel of there was a breath of warm air, cupping his cold hand over Story's mouth and nose and was going to wait when he heard a dark voice.

"Aww."

Jack whirled around seeing Pitch right behind Sandy. And could only watch in horror, as the Nightmare King plunged a sand dagger into the little man's back.

"Nooo!" Jack yelled out.

Pitch laughed as the Nightmares abruptly appeared out of nowhere and ran between Pitch, surrounding the Guardians and cutting Sandy off from the rest of the group.

"Don't fight the fear little man!" Pitch told the Sandman. "It won't be long before the rest of your little group follows you into oblivion!"

"Pitch!" Jack yelled suddenly. "Stop this!"

In a single motion, he let his powers loose. It blasted through the Nightmares, towards Pitch and knocked the dark man off of his feet and out into the small park. However, when the Guardians looked at Sandy, they saw the little made close his eyes and surrender to the dark. The sand that the Sandman was made out of vanished into the sand that fled along with the Nightmares and left the Guardians standing there in despair.

Jack pulled his hood up over his head and sniffed once, as Tooth looked at the Winter Boy. He jumped into the air, barely hearing the remaining Guardians calling his name, and he shot away from them.

About fifteen minutes later, Pitch saw the guardians fly into the sky, as he stood up. He grinned in a wicked delight as he watched a white portal form and the sleigh vanish into it.

"Now!" Pitch said in amusement. "Now there's someone who knows how to have a little fun!"

The Boogeyman laughed as he faded into a shadow, returning back to his hideout. Unknowingly, he was being watched by a pair of enormous green eyes, which blinked after Pitch vanished. It was quiet after the battle and soon a buzzing filled the air, as thousands of Pixies flew into the area. A large figure stepped out from a bush and stood tall as the pixies surrounded their king. The Pixie King leaped into the air and flew into the night, followed by it's pixies, on a mission to help end this nightmare.

* * *

**_I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that it took me a while to get it out, but I plan on deviating away from the movie plot now. That was the entire reason why I have Story in this, to write a true fanfic. This is only half of the story, my dear readers. There's still a long way to go. So I hope that you will stick around for the next chapter._**

**_Seryyth_**


	13. Recapture

Story quickly flew around searching for the Winter Spirit and, an hour later, found the Frost Spirit.

The Pixie King flew over to the boy, who was frowning and from appearance, had been morning inside.

"Jack Frost," Story said, hovering by the Frost Spirit. "What ails you?"

Jack smirked sadly as he looked at his friend. The tiny Pixie was the only one that seemed to actually listen to him and not throw it back on him.

Jack sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't stop the arrow," Jack told the Pixie King. "I tried-"

"Don't linger on what you couldn't stop," Story told him, interrupting the boy. "Instead focus on the present, on what you can do. You are the Spirit of whom the Man in the Moon had recently chosen. No one but you can do something that the other Guardians cannot. And whatever it is, it's up to you to find out what it is."

"But Sandy-"

"Would have been pretty pleased with you," Story said cheerfully. "Besides, what have I told you before?"

Jack blinked as the lesson came back to the Frost Spirit and the boy smiled.

"You're right," Jack said, standing up and grabbing his staff. "I think that I should go back to the North Pole. The others could be there and I still can help out."

Story grinned as the boy leapt into the air and waved before flying off. Story watched as the boy quickly vanished into the clouds and the Pixie King was hoping that Jack Frost found his way.

"Oh, Story, " The smooth voice said. Story quickly spun around to face the Boogeyman. "That was just touching, getting the boy's hopes up."

"You stay away from him," Story threatened. "Or I'll make your pathetic life so miserable-"

"I doubt that," The Pixie King heard as he saw a bunch of Fearlings emerge from the shadows.

Story felt a cold feeling wash through him as his fear was coming true. Pitch had found him at his weakest and was now finishing the job.

The Pixie King quickly turned to flee, but wasn't quick enough and felt the new fearlings land on him. Story's last thought was that Jack would succeed where the Guardians couldn't do.

The Boogeyman smiled as he looked at his slave. Once more he had the Pixie King under him, and this time, mind and body belonged to him. Soon the pixies would follow and then Pitch knew that he'd be unbeatable.

The Boogeyman chuckled slightly as he faded into the night, leaving behind the captured Pixie King.

**_Sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to finish with this. So here's a chapter to get me pushed into motion for you guys. I had to think about this hard, but the entire end is set in stone. So I hope that you enjoy the chapter._**


	14. A Guardian's observations

_Past..._

Jack Frost smirked as he saw a Pixie, a bit larger than the rest, but still tiny. The Frost Spirit watched as the creature hummed a tune and the pixie who was with the Pixie King, falling asleep. The boy saw that the Pixie King had wild wind swept green hair and large, almost bug like features.

"Hello, Jack," The Frost Spirit heard.

Having been seen, Jack smiled, coming out of hiding and landed near the creature.

"Who are you?"Jack asked curiously.

"Story," The Pixie King answered grinning, as he bowed dramatically. "The one and only Storyteller, the Pixie King!"

Jack grinned as he realized that his friend wasn't gone. That the Pixie's true form was revealed when he wasn't human.

The Winter Spirit laughed at the revelation and couldn't help but do a joyous backflip.

Jack spent a month with the Pixie King and learned that he hid from the world during the times as a Human. It was to keep from Pitch from finding him. Story never explained why to him, and Jack Frost never bothered to find out. He spent the time as much as he could, before Story could disappear.

Then the fun time ended, as Story just vanished. Jack had later discovered that the Pixie King had become human agian. And soon the fun would start agian.

_Present..._

Jack smiled sadly as he landed quietly on the Globe. He knew that the Guardians had just finished with the memorial service for the Sandman. The Frost Spirit guessed that Story had had a few memorials before the Guardians realized that the Pixie King would return. Still, Jack had promised to not speak of Story's pixie form. Only Jack and Sandy had seen Story at his weakest.

Baby Tooth was the first one to see Jack, watching from the top of the giant globe, and the tiny Fairy alerted Tooth. The Queen of the Fairies looked up to where Baby Tooth was pointing and she caught sight of a blue blurr disappearing from sight.

Tooth smiled kindly as she realized who it was. She decided that she'd give the boy some space and time to accept that Sandy was gone. But she quietly informed North.

"Jack!" The big man called up. "Come on out."

"Yeah, ya Gumby " Bunny said. "We still have Easter, which is tomorrow!"

"Bunny's right," Jack heard North say, as the boy landed on the floor. "This time Easter is important."

"Did I hear that right?!" Bunny asked Jack incredulously.

The Frost Spirit shrugged and nodded smiling.

"To the Sleigh!"

"Oh no," Bunny said, pushing North slightly. "My Warren, my rules."

"Buckle up mates," Bunny announced. Before the jolly man could say another word, the Pooka tapped his foot and a huge hole opened under them.

"Oh dear," North managed to say, before he dropped.

The Guardians had a nice, and wild ride down into the Warren. Jack and North rode down, the boy trying to get to his feet to surf the way down, but the big man's tumbling always knocked him back onto his bottom. Bunny was surfing the way down, chuckling at North's tumbling and Tooth floated down.

Finally they all reached the bottom and North raised a finger.

"Buckle up," The Jolly man chuckled. "Is funny."

"Welcome to my Warren," Bunny said, proudly gesturing to his home.

Suddenly the Pooka's ears went up and the Frost Spirit saw Bunny abruptly pull out his boomerangs. The Guardians quickly followed the example, each pulling out their weapons and in full battle mode, started to rush to meet the intruder.

Only to see a little blonde headed girl come bouncing into view, just giggling and chasing after the unpainted eggs.

"Sophie?" Jack asked confused as to how she was here. The Frost Spirit then saw Nyfe fly into view and started making angry noises at North.

"Oh," The Russian Jolly man muttered as he realized that one of his snowglobes was gone. Bunny also realized this and he facepalmed.

"Bunny!" Sophie called out excitedly. He watched her run or bounce towards him and she hugged him. "Fluffy!"

"What are we going to do?" Bunny asked trying to get help.

"I think that I know," Tooth offered. She fluttered over to the girl and saw Sophie look up at her.

"Look!" Tooth said cheerfully, as she showed the girl her treasured items.

Sophie looked at what was in the pretty Fairy's hand and saw teeth, with blood on them.

Jack chuckled slightly as the girl ran away from Tooth squealing in fear. Sophie hid behind Bunny, who was looking confused and flustered.

"Man," The Winter Spirit commented while creating a special snowflake. "You guys call yourselves Guardians, and yet you don't know what kids want."

"We are busy trying to take care of children," North retorted. "That we don't have time for them."

"If one kid can ruin Christmas," Jack said mischievously, pausing to blow the snowflake at Bunny. "Then you guys are in trouble."

The snowflake hit Bunny in the face, vanishing as the Pooka saw the world in a new light. He looked down at the little girl bouncing around him and he smiled down at her.

"Want to help paint eggs?" He asked her.

Sophie looked up at him and grinned.

**_I hope that you like this chapter. _**

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. I'm glad that you enjoy the story. I really hope that it keeps you stuck in my web of fiction. And I am going to really make it worth the read in the next chapter._**


	15. Darkness closes in

_Past..._

"What do you mean that Nightlight chose to become Human?" Bunny asked in disbelief.

"I mean," Story said smiling, as he saw Sandy fly in. "That Nightlight chose to be human, after our victory against Pitch."

They were at the Tooth Palace, in one of the many colorful towers. Story had arrived at the Tooth palace and insisted that she call the Guardians together for something important. She had reluctantly agreed and soon they arrived.

"So he's a child now?" Tooth asked, starting to feel joy. Her mind raced with all the future possibilities, of new fairies and all. She fluttered around Story, her joy starting to spill out in a giggle.

"Tooth," She heard. She saw the brown haired boy smiling playfully and waving a hand. "Earth to Tooth."

"Sorry," She apologized, giggling slightly.

Story shook his head and rolled his eyes. As North stepped forward and looked at the boy.

"So who is the boy?" North asked chuckling.

"Uh," Story told them. "I watched Nightlight change, by Tsar Lunar's help. But after that Nightlight vanished. So I don't know."

"You think that he will remember?" Bunny asked, pushing the conversation, after a moment. "Where ever he is, you think that he'll remember us?"

"I sure hope so," North replied.

_Present..._

Jack was amazed.

There were unpainted eggs, he saw, popping out of flowers. He saw a joyful magical place, with rivers of colorful paint. The warren was covered in grass, and flowers that puffed out powered paint, that helped to color the eggs. He saw a large trail of eggs heading towards him, and he took refuge on his staff. He glanced at Bunny, who was picking up Sophie playfully.

"Are you sure that we have time?" Jack asked curiously.

"We have plenty of time!" Bunny said loudly and proudly.

Jack chuckled as he saw the Pooka bounce off and he shook his head as he saw a Pixie meet up up with Nyfe. The Frost Spirit smiled as he saw the two sort of dance in the air, before they shot off into the warren. Jack recognized the other Pixie to be Dash, his small form matching color to the warren. The rainbow colored pixie, had a pair of spots of black, that sort of looked like an eye on two of his wings. It made the tiny pixie look kind of bigger to cats, but Jack knew that Dash lived up to his name very well, being almost as quick as the Pooka.

Nyfe and Dash flew up to a elf, who had just pushed an egg into a purple pond. Dash pointed to behind the elf, and Nyfe saw that a huge trail of eggs was marching towards the pond. The elf turned out around too late, to see the crowd meet with him, and Nyfe watched the elf get pushed into the pond, with the eggs. Dash giggled and did a flip in the air.

North picked out a egg, that was floating on the surface and examined it. Nyfe flew up to check it out too, the dark pixie buzzing around the egg, as he heard North.

"Very odd," North said.

"No," Bunny said, looking up from holding some eggs that Sophie loved, and smiling. "It's adorable."

Nyfe buzzed back over to where Jack was and both saw Bunny stand on a high rock, as Sophie started to lead the front of the finished eggs to the front of the warren.

"There's going to be eggs in all of the northern part of the world," They heard the Pooka announce proudly. "My eggs hidden in shoes, under bushes, and in trees! There will be baskets filled to the brim with my googies. Easter this year will be the best one yet."

Nyfe smiled as he saw Dash near Bunny, and flew over to them.

"Look," Bunny said to Sophie, and pointing at a stray egg. She did, and then ran over to the egg, and picked it up. She giggled and brought it over to Bunny, for inspection. He smiled as Dash made a thumbs up.

"Oh that's wonderful," Bunny praised, as if she had made the egg. "Now all we got to do is get him and his buddies to their spots."

Sophie saw that he offered a hand towards her, and she took it trustingly. She was led to the front of the warren, where she watched in awe, as millions of painted eggs all started heading for a tunnel. They all parted into trails, all heading into a tunnel, that would take them to the surface.

Jack walked up, as Sophie yawned and snuggled into Bunny's furry arms. Nyfe saw Dash land on the Pooka's shoulder, as the little girl was soon fast asleep.

"That was not bad," Jack said, sitting next to Bunny. He glanced at the Pooka smiling and saw Bunny look up at him.

"You're not bad yourself," Bunny replied, looking at Jack with a new respect.

"I'm sorry about the kangaroo thing," Jack apologized.

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny said chuckling a bit.

They both heard Sophie sigh and Bunny looked down at her.

"Poor tyke's all tukered out," The Pooka said, as Tooth landed to look at her. "She did a lot."

"I love her," Tooth said happily.

A moment passed as the Guardians all smiled down at the sleeping girl. Then Tooth sighed.

"We need to take her back home," She announced, sadly.

Bunny handed the girl over to the Fairy and they suddenly heard Jack.

"I can take her home," He offered.

"Jack, no," Tooth said, looking at the Frost Spirit in concern. "Pitch is-"

"No match for this," Jack interrupted, showing his staff.

"Tooth is right," Bunny said, standing up. "We need you."

"Don't worry," Jack said confidently as he smiled. "I'll be quick as a bunny."

The Guardians glanced at each other for a moment and then Bunny smiled, as Nyfe settled on North's big shoulder.

"Alright mate," Bunny said, watching Tooth hand the girl gently over to Jack. "You hurry back okay?"

Jack nodded and Baby Tooth flew over to the Frost Spirit.

"We'll be fine," Jack said, and Baby Tooth nodded, squeaking a bit.

Tooth smiled and they watched Jack and Baby Tooth leave.

Nyfe then watched with the other Guardians, as the eggs continued to march into the tunnels. However the pixie started to feel as if something wasn't right, and she looked over at Dash, who was still on the Pooka's shoulder. Nyfe noticed that Dash straightened suddenly and slowly pull out his tiny thorn-dagger. Before Nyfe could even alert the Guardian, Bunny abruptly cried out, as Dash slashed at his former friend. The Pooka jerked away from the now hostile pixie and saw Dash shoot off.

They saw the quick pixie, lightly land on a large outstretched hand.

To their shock, they all saw that it was the Pixie King. But each recognized the large winged form walking into view, as the Duskwalker.

Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, as they all saw the large creature. Dusk's dragonfly wings were now gray and the rest of his body was covered in the same black as Pitch. Tooth gasped as the Pixie King grinned and looked at them, as Dash disappeared into the growing swarm of Pixies now entering the Warren.

Nyfe bristled and hissed as he felt the fearlings on his king and knew that it wasn't Story.

"Story?" Tooth questioned moving towards him.

"Tooth no," Bunny said, as Nyfe shot between the two. The Pooka saw the dark Pixie tugging at her, and whispering something that the Easter spirit barley heard, as 'get back.' Tooth quickly fluttered back to take a bit of shelter behind North, who had pulled out his sabers.

Dusk laughed, and Bunny hated that wicked hallow laugh. He remembered the last time that they had to fight Dusk. It had been a mean battle, and one they only won because of Sandy.

"Dusk," North said threateningly. "Why are you here?"

"What?" Dusk said mockingly, and motioning around him, to his swarm of Pixies. "My Pixies want an Easter too. I think it's about time that they had one."

"The Eggs!" Bunny shouted, in shock. He realized that the eggs were unguarded, with the Pixie king between them.

"Oh," Dusk said laughing. "Don't worry about them. In fact, you are hereby relieved of your duty as the Easter Bunny."

"You're not gonna touch them!" Bunny yelled as he threw his weapons at Dusk and then ran at the corrupted Pixie.

Dusk dodged one weapon, and swatted the other aside, and turned to see Tooth rushing at him. He smiled as she was abruptly met with a swarm of pixies defending their king. North slashed at some nightmare the rushed at him and noticed the Fairy shooting past him, with a small swarm of pixies hot on her tail.

Nyfe was left buzzing in the air, as he saw the Warren turn into a battlefield. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he knew. Story was supposed to help the Guardians, not fight them. He saw Bunny running runing from a attacking swarm of pixies and kicking at some nightmares, Tooth dodging and attacking both pixies and nightmare and North slashing at the pixies attacking him.

"Nyfe," The small dark pixie heard. He turned to see the Pixie king looking at him. "Come to me my Nyfe."

Nyfe found himself wanting to go, and yet something inside him informed him that it was now wrong to do so. He glanced at the Guardians, seeing them fighting pixies, and hearing the screams of those hurt. Nyfe looked back at his King and saw the smile. But when the small dark Pixie looked into his King's eyes, he saw sorrow.

"No!" Nyfe shouted, his voice suddenly loud.

Dusk recoiled and the Guardians all looked to see Nyfe pull out his dagger.

"I will not see the Darkness win," Nyfe yelled.

"Then you will perish along with the Guardians," Dusk said, his face darkening in anger.

The Guardians saw the millions of pixies all vanish, disappearing into the tunnels with the Nightmares. And they saw the Pixie king lunge at Nyfe.

The little pixie dodged the big hand, and shot off.

"This is not over!" They all heard Nyfe promise, his voice fading into the tunnels.

Dusk glanced at the Guardians for a moment, then vanished into the same tunnel that Nyfe disappeared into.

Bunny ran towards his tunnels, and saw that there was a trail of broken eggs, leading deep into the tunnels. The Pooka shook his head, and frowned.

"Please let Easter be successful," Bunny pleaded to the air. "Oh, please tell me some of the eggs made it through."

* * *

_**I hope that you guys enjoy this twisted chapter. I wanted to make this one the best yet. I might be going back and adding more details to the earlier chapters, as I feel that there's not enough detail in some of them. So you guys enjoy.**_


	16. Dusk Falls

_Past..._

"Now I want you to stay quiet," Story said to a little dark pixie, seeing the tiny creature nod eagerly.

The boy smiled at his newest pixie.

Nyfe, as Story had named the dark pixie looked very fitting to his name. The tiny pixie had short jet black windswept hair, and sharp looking point charcoal gray colored wings. A makeshift covering of raven feathers covered the body of the little pixie, only the spindly ashy pale skin of his arms and legs were the only things uncovered.

Nyfe was hovering in the air, his four wings buzzing as they held him hovering in the air as he looked as his King. His bright green eyes looked up to see Story extend a hand.

"Alright," The boy said, grinning. "Come to me."

The day old Pixie grinned as he lightly settled onto the outstretched hand. Nyfe then folded his wings against his body as he felt the other hand gently close around him.

"I'm going to put you into my pocket Nyfe," Story explained as the tiny Pixie enjoyed the ride downward. "I need for you to stay in it and stay quiet. And I promise to make this short, so when I say to come out, you can play again."

"Okay," Nyfe said, his voice a whisper.

Nyfe soon found himself in a small dark place. He found that it was warm and comfortable. He noticed that little bits of light filtered past the threads of the coat pocket that he was in. He smiled as he looked and he realized that he could see bits of color, and some shapes. He giggled a little, his laugh sounding slightly like a tiny hiccup.

"Shhh," Story said, gently. "Be quiet until I say otherwise, alright?"

"It's cozy here," Nyfe whispered, as he settled down into the pocket. "I'll stay quiet Story."

"Thank you," Story said.

Nyfe stayed quiet and listened. He quickly realized that Story was in a meeting with some very large other colorful shapes. He learned that it was about a boy called Nightlight, who had become human. The Pixie blinked as he remembered the first human he had seen.

It was a boy who looked very young, and had brown hair and brown eyes. And like Nyfe, could not remember anything past yesterday.

"What do you mean Story became a human?"

"I mean that Nightlight became a human," Story said chuckling. "After our victory against Pitch."

"So he's a child now?" A female voice asked excitedly.

"Tooth," Nyfe heard Story say, as the pixie felt his little space rock slightly. "Earth to Tooth."

"Sorry," The reply came slightly giggling.

"So who is the boy?" A deeper voice asked.

"Uh," Story said, the pixie noticing the hesitation in his voice. "I watched Nightlight change, by Tsar Lunar's help. After that Nightlight vanished. So I don't know."

Nyfe's eyes narrowed, as the pixie felt that Story wasn't right. The boy did know, and Nyfe realized that the boy had told a false tale.

"You think that he'll remember?" The first voice asked, it having a bit of an odd accent to it.

"I sure hope so," The deep voice answered.

Nyfe sat back, allowing for the rest of the meeting to pass, as he thought about that brown haired boy.

There was just something about Jackson, as Story had told them, that it was his name. There was just something that Nyfe couldn't figure out. He felt good around the boy, as if they belonged together. Yet Story reminded Nyfe that Jackson was human, and that the pixies didn't ever stay around humans. They had left the boy with a couple who was more then happy to call the child their own, before coming to this meeting.

Nyfe was soon brought out of his thoughts, as he noticed a finger entering into his little space.

"Nyfe," He heard Story say. "It's fine to come back out. The meeting is over."

The dark pixie grinned and climbed towards the edge of the pocket-space. The little pixie's head popped out and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Nyfe soon realized that they were back at the village where Jackson was at, and the pixie's heart leapt with joy.

"Let's go visit the Overlands," Story announced.

_Present..._

Nyfe sped through the air, trying to flee from the threat behind him. He felt no fear, never could, but he knew that he had to find some safety even though he would still be caught. He found it in the light of the moon.

He finally stopped, high into the sky and turned around, just as he felt a large hand grab him. He looked up into the pale ashy face of his King, who was scowling.

"I got you now, you little punk," Nyfe heard Dusk growl, as the yellow-green eyes narrowed in anger. "Never once did you truly listen."

Suddenly Nyfe felt pain, a feeling of being drained of energy, of self. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. It hurt, mostly that Story was the one that was hurting him and Nyfe cried. He started to felt something start to burn deep inside of him and he sunk into that feeling, trying to escape the fact that he was dying.

Suddenly Dusk felt like he was squeezing a very hot fireball and he quickly let go. He looked at his hand briefly , before looking to see a tiny white bit of light.

"Artemis," The Pixie King heard a voice say to him. "I know that you still have a heart."

The corrupted Pixie King looked up at the Moon and he then looked back down at the little ball. He realized that he just had tried to kill his beloved Nyfe. He felt his soul hurt and he started crying.

"Nyfe," Story said, extending a hand. "Come to me and let me give you back what belongs to you."

The little light brightened and came towards Story. It allowed itself to be embraced in Story's hands. The Pixie King felt the little's ball warmth and he felt the innocence from the little form. He remembered the innocence that he had one had, so long ago. Story sighed with longing as he returned all that he had taken, along with the love he felt for each pixie.

In return, the little form shared his love back, for his King and it reached the great Pixie's soul.

Story gave to his Nyfe everything that belonged to the pixie. Memories, love and the truth of who Nyfe was. Afterwards Story stepped back as Nyfe opened his eyes and started hovering in the air automatically.

Nyfe realized that he was bigger now, then what he once was. No longer was he a small pixie, he discovered as he examined himself as much as he could. Now he was as big as Story's hand. He was still a twiggy skinny pixie, he noticed, but now his skin was a very light peach color. He also noticed little bits of his now white hair.

Nyfe smiled as he looked up at Story.

Who wasn't smiling, or looking at him.

"Story?" Nyfe said, buzzing over to get the Pixie King to look at him. The changed pixie got into Story's face and saw sorrow in his eyes. "Things will get better."

"They will be," Story said, his voice low. "You just have to find Jack, Nyfe."

Nyfe nodded and started to leave, then stopped and looked back at Story.

"I will be okay," Story told Nyfe, putting on a smile.

Nyfe nodded again and shot off in search for the Frost Spirit.

And he knew in his heart, that Story lied.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one. It turned out slightly different then the original written script, but it's still good. Enjoy, cause it's not over yet._**


	17. Ruined Hopes

_Past..._

She had just helped a tree to blossom and she stepped back to examine the work, when she suddenly saw a boy appear out of the mist of the morning. She immediately recognized the powers, to be none other then belonging to Story. She knew his forms always changed, but his attitude and powers never did.

"Why May?!" The sandy haired boy shouted at her, as he walked up to her. "Why couldn't you have waited?!"

She stepped away from the boy, noticing a dark pixie buzzing around his head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"I mean the fact that your Spring is sneaking into Winter, in the north," Story yelled again. She could tell that he had been crying, his eyes betraying him. "You know it's too early. "

May's eyes widened slightly, then she frowned as she looked at the dark pixie. She was reminded of the battle with the Pixie King and a corrupted pixie partner of his. Of course Story had redeemed himself by killing the pixie, but the battle eight years ago had resulted in the deaths of the Winter Spirit and the protégée of the Summer Spirit.

"Story," She said, as a matter of factly. She looked back at the boy and crossed her arms over chest. "I can't help that the Winters are short. The loss of Old Man Winter has caused that. Yet that doesn't explain why you were crying?"

"Because I lost a friend today, and gained another Pixie," Story said a bit more quieter and looking away.

May's mouth dropped open slightly as she understood the loss. She closed her mouth as she remembered the many wonderful times that she had talked to Old Man Winter. He had been at his job far longer then she had, and had helped her when she first became a Seasonal.

But it also explained why her season was being pushed back another two weeks.

"Story," May said finally. "I assume that you helped this child to become a Pixie, correct?"

"Well," Story said, looking at her. "The Man in the Moon magnified my powers, helping me. But instead of a tiny pixie, he's still a child."

"Then I must inform you that this child-pixie," May said, patiently. "Is now the Winter Spirit."

"What?" Story questioned, clearly confused.

"He's now the newest Spirit of Winter," May said, putting on a smile in an attempt to cheer the boy up. "So you'll have many winters tog-"

"That's not helping May," Story said, interrupting her and looking irritated now.

She looked at him, clearly at a loss for words.

"He wasn't supposed to repeat things," Story muttered to himself. "Spirit again? Wonder what Manny has planned."

"Who?" May asked curiously.

Story looked at her after sending his pixie off to get a flower. He looked very serious, she noticed.

"Sit down May," The Pixie King told her. "I think that I need to explain things better. But you can't tell anyone."

_Present_...

Jack found the Guardians finally in a park in England. He lightly landed on the ground and started walking towards North. He noticed that Bunny seemed depressed, and he had a feeling that he knew why.

"Jack!" The Frost Spirit heard a deep voice say.

He turned around to see North walking up to him. The boy noticed that the Russian had his sabers out of their sheathes and the man looked very worried.

"Where were you?" North asked, in concern. "The Nightmares and the Pixies came and destroyed all of the eggs. Not one made it to the surface."

Jack's face bunched up in confusion as the man finished his explanation.

"Story, for some reason, is working with Pitch now."

The Frost Spirit looked up at North in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his friend would say one thing and then do another. It wasn't like Story at all.

"Jack," Tooth said fluttering up. "What happe-oh no!"

Jack suddenly realized that he still had his visit with Pitch and the fact that he accidentally lost Baby Tooth. He knew that he had to explain what had happened.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Jack heard Tooth ask. And before he could answer, she gasped. "No Jack."

"Is that why you didn't come back in time?" North asked, in disbelief. "You were with Pitch?"

"I ca- I'm sorry," Jack tried to say. "I never meant for it to happen."

"He has to go," Jack abruptly heard Bunny say.

The Frost Spirit turned around in shock. He felt like the ground was falling out underneath him as he saw sorrow and anger in the Pooka's eyes.

"We should have never trusted you!" Bunny yelled in Jack's face, and raising a fist against the boy. Jack took a step back in shock. Then abruptly, as if the fight had gone out of the Pooka, Bunny dropped his hands.

"Easter was supposed to be about new hope," Bunny said, the disappointment and sorrow clear in his voice. "But thanks to you pixies, it's gone."

The Frost Spirit saw the Pooka turn away and Jack looked to North for some support. He saw the big man turn away in disappointment. The boy felt his heart breaking as he knew that they weren't going to listen to him now. He pulled out the little Russian nesting doll baby, and he looked at it for a moment.

As the wind picked Jack up, he dropped the little baby North and allowed the wind to take him away.

North glanced up at the shrinking form of the Frost Spirit. His heart hurt at Jack's betrayal, as he was fond of the boy. He noticed the little baby on the ground and he frowned.

"You guys are idiots," North heard suddenly.

Tooth and North reacted to the new voice, quickly raising their weapons in the direction of the threat.

Dusk stepped into view, lightly landing on the ground from the tree limb that he had been watching from. North narrowed his eyes, as it seemed that the Pixie King seemed smaller.

"Dusk!" Tooth said, trying to sound threatening.

"Oh don't try to be intimidating," Dusk said sarcastically, pushing the rushing Pooka roughly backwards. Bunny landed backwards in the grass and the Pixie King smiled as he walked towards them. "I'm not here to fight."

Dusk looked at North's sabers pointed at him, and he raised an eyebrow. The large Pixie then lightly tapped the pointed end of one of the weapons and smirked, "I'm here to talk."

"What do you want?" Tooth demanded from Dusk, as she helped Bunny up.

"You guys made the biggest blunder ever," Dusk told them. "Jack did nothing to warrent your hostility."

"But he betrayed us," Bunny said. "He traded Baby Tooth for his memories."

"He didn't," Dusk told them, smiling wickedly. "Pitch set him up, to make it look like he did. And you once more fell for his little trick."

"Oh no," Tooth said, as the Guardians realized their mistake.

"Oh no is right," Dusk said sarcastically. "All Jack did was accidentally find Pitch's hideyhole. And all of your Fairies and the tooth boxes."

"Story?" North asked hopefully. "You can still help us, no?"

The Pixie King looked at North for a moment, his soot gray face unreadable. Then suddenly Dusk started laughing and pointed at them. North shifted uncomfortably and frowned as he glanced at Bunny.

"Oh you are too funny," Dusk said finally. "You got yourselves into this mess, you can get yourselves out for once."

"I will remind you though," North heard the Pixie King say, watching the dark creature leap into the air. "Tsar Lunar chose Jack to be a Guardian for a reason. Now it's up to you if you fix your little screw-up and get Jack back. If you guys don't, I will make sure that you remember how much you hurt him."

North then watched in shock, as the Pixie King shot off into the sky. He looked at the other two Guardians and knew that Dusk was right. They had to apologize to Jack, as they were the ones who had betrayed the boy.

* * *

_**Another chapter for you guys. And I borrowed May from MugestuPipeFox, who's original character is a Spring Spirit. I really like her and I don't think there's enough of her. So go check out Mugestu's page. **_


End file.
